Dethdestiny
by Dreamwarrior05
Summary: Selatcia needs control of Dethklok, the only thing in his way is Offdensen.  He sends his own personal assassin to infiltrate Mordhaus as new head of security, and to kill him.  But she betrays her master and falls for Charles.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was biting, and the snow was thick. It swirled around her like a school of fish, darting this way and that. She squinted her eyes, and brought her arms in closer to her sides. Not against the cold, she had long gotten used to the fact that normal physical feelings were beyond her. After all, it had been years since he had taken her in and made her what she is. Beneath her, she listen to the rhythmic thump-thump of Blade's hooves in the snow. They had been riding all day, since being summoned in the morning.

"Ugh…lord knows the stress this is putting on his tendons…" she thought, annoyed. What did he want this time anyway? It had been a long time since he had had her do anything of great importance or fun, and she was beginning to enjoy the leisured life of days alone on the beach, well, with Blade of course. She was snatched back to reality by a sudden halt in movement, almost sudden enough to cause her to pitch over Blade's black shoulder. They had arrived to the compound. Blade danced nervously, his breath getting quicker and louder. She reached down and patted him reassuringly. "Easy, boy," she murmured, running her fingers through his thick mane. He calmed instantly at the sound of her voice. After Blade had calmed she lightly dismounted and let out a loud, long whistle. After a few seconds, her two Akitas, Miho and Akira, seemed to magically appear out of the snow. They romped happily towards her, playfully bumping each other. Lyra laughed lightly as Miho practically ran smack into her with Akira hot on his heels. Blade snorted. She walked to the front of his face and rested her forehead on his.

"Go on, now, I shouldn't be long." With that he whirled and galloped off. Lyra stood for a moment, the dogs at her side, watching his big black form majestically float across the ground.

"Friesians are such magnificent creatures," she said allowed. Akira looked up and whined.

"Haha…you are just as magnificent. Come on, let's go inside." With that, the three of them preceded through the heavy gates and into the large black building. The farther she walked the dimly lit hallways, the more uneasy she became. The guards at the door were silent as she approached, and they didn't acknowledge her when they pushed the door open, revealing a large room, blank and bare save for the desk and chair near the lit fireplace. Akira pushed her wet nose into her hand, and she took a deep breath and approached the three men standing in the room.

"My Lyra," Selatcia held out his hand, and she stiffened as his fingers touched her cheek. She instantly went cold. She swallowed hard.

"You summoned me?" she asked tensely.

"Ah yes," his raspy voice always managed to produce shivers throughout her body. "My greatest creation…you have served me well over the years," his fingers slowly dragged down to her throat. "Repaying your debt to me."

"I never asked to be this way!" Lyra spat bitterly. Selatcia's hand instantly tightened on her throat. The dogs growled threateningly, and General Crozier and Orlaag moved in, ready to defend Selatcia if necessary.

"Make no mistake, Lyra. I saved your life, as well as made it so much more. You have a greater purpose, and you will fulfill it." He tightened until Lyra was gasping, and then released her. She stumbled away. Mr. Selatcia chuckled darkly.

"What do you want me to do?" Lyra asked.

"That's better…the key to me ruling this world is Dethklok. They have the power to bring the metalocalypse about this universe, and the one who controls them, will become the most powerful being on Earth. I have sat back and watched the chosen ones grow and develop into what they are today, and now is the time to stage the next step in my plan. And when we succeed…you, my beautiful servant, will take your place at my side to rule together." Lyra shivered at that thought, and not in a good way.

"So what does this have to do with the job I am to do?" she asked.

"There is one thing that stands between me and Dethklok," he said, clicking a remote. A picture of a man in a suit and glasses appeared on the screen on the wall. "This man. He controls Dethklok, therefore the power is in his hands. He must be eliminated from the picture."

"Dethklok is looking for a new person to be head of security," this time it was Orlaag who spoke, "you are going to take that position, and gain inside information."

"And how do I get this position?" Lyra asked.

"They are holding an open try out in a week. A fight to the death, and the only one left standing will be the one hired." Crozier stated.

"And with your…abilities…I am certain it will be you. When the time is right, you will kill Charles Foster Offdenson, and Dethklok will be ours," Selatcia said.

Lyra slowly dropped to one knee and bowed her head, as she had done like clockwork many times.

"Do not fear. I will not fail…master." With that she took Selatcia's extended hand and rose. His eyes bore into hers for a moment, and she whirled and left quickly through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gentlemen, today is the big day for the new head of security try outs so..."

"BORING!" Charles was cut off by Murderface's voice and the slamming of a knife down into the meeting table.

"Yeah whens you learn wes don't cares about dis...business crap," Skwisgaar joined in on the interruption.

Charles narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, another normal Dethklok meeting day. Silence. Charles continued.

"As I was sayi-"

"Oh cools looks at dats!" Toki was apparently very exited about something. Charles looked up towards the ceiling and found the current object of amusement. One of those stick things with the blades that when you rub them in your hands and let it go it flies, kind of like a helicopter. This particular one that twirled over Charles' head had spikes on the blade.

"Dude those things are so awesome," Nathan grumbled as he released his own flying stick helicopter. Charles watched, not amused, as little tiny helicopters of death floated around the room. Toki released his just as the door to the meeting room opened and Charles' assistant stepped in.

"Sire, the are-" he never finished that sentence, but instead let out an agonizing scream as Toki's helicopter blade went straight into his eye and blood spewed everywhere.

"Whoops..." Toki proclaimed. Charles sighed and used this distraction to get their attention back.

"As I was saying you are expected to attend the head of security try outs, I think its something you would be interested in."

"Can we drink?" Pickles asked

"No."

"Then we pass." Nathan spoke for the rest of the band.

"But there will be a gladiator style battle between the 10 candidates, and the last one left standing wins the spot." Charles said.

"Well in that case...dude we're in." Pickles replied.

"Battle starts in 30 minutes, I suggest you make your way over to the arena we built." With that, Charles turned and walked out the door.

Lyra finished attaching the last of her weapons onto Blade's heavy armored saddle. She turned around, contemplating things. She had lived this way for years, every since the accident so long ago. She missed her former normal life; missed it terribly. Yes, she was grateful to be alive, but there were times when she wished she had been left to die. She wasn't free, she eternally belonged to this evil...entity.

_Flashback_

_"Lyra! Come on!" Steph's voice carried through the aisle of the barn. _

_Steph ran back, abruptly stepping into Lyra's big Friesian stallion's stall. Blade started slightly, then settled instantly when he recognized Steph. Lyra was bent down at his back legs, wrapping them with white polo wraps. Steph clicked to Blade and offered a peppermint. Blade immediately stepped forward and stretched out his neck to grab the mint._

_"Hey!" Lyra exclaimed; Steph laughed as she watched Lyra hop, trying to hold onto the end of the wrap. "That's mean," Lyra said, but she was smiling at her best friend. They met here at the barn 3 years ago, and had been inseparable ever since. _

_"I'm trying to get Blade to make you hurry, we're gonna run out of daylight!"_

_"Oh go hold your horse...I'll be ready in like, 2 minutes. And its only 3 o'clock!"_

_"Ha ok, let me go get her. We'll wait for you outside," with that, Steph exited the stall and went over to own horse's stall. Her and Lyra planned on going on a nice long trail ride. Lyra chuckled as she turned back to the polo wrap. She fastened the velcro and was about to stand when she noticed something. There was something on Blade's hock, it looked like he got nicked by something. Lyra was so immersed in investigating the small cut that she didn't notice what was going on, and that Blade was fidgeting nervously. Suddenly, she heard Steph scream for her, and she snapped her head up to see a horrifying sight. Something in the loft had caught fire, and it was right above the stall Steph's horse, Crystal, was in. A flaming piece of something had fallen, causing Crystal to panic. Lyra rushed from Blade's stall, leaving it wide open and allowing him to run out and escape. Crystal's stall was shut, and she was kicked violently. Lyra felt her own panic beginning to rise as the flames seemed to multiply at an alarming rate, and Steph was down, unmoving. All Lyra could think about was getting into the stall. She flung the door open, not thinking, and Crystal charged out, hooves flying. She caught Lyra in the stomach, and she was slammed up against the stall across the aisle. She was terrified. She couldn't move, the smoke was suffocating. She tried to call for Steph, but couldn't find her voice. All she could see was the smoke, covering her with blackness..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Blade pushing her with his muzzle. He danced around, he knew it was time to do something. She gathered his reins, stepped into the stirrup of the saddle and swung lightly onto his back.

"You guys watch my back," she told the dogs, who were sitting watching her patiently. They continued to watch as she rode off towards the newly built Mordhaus.

The gladiator arena specially built for this one occasion was very impressive. Modeled right after the great collesium in Rome, all the Klokateers, who had been given a special day off, filled the stands, eagerly awaiting the bloody massacre that was about to commence. And of course Dethklok, along with Charles, were in attendance. Charles, as always, was acting as the announcer. Lyra waited patiently, calmly, looking out of the bars of the gates of her holding area. She heard the voice of the man she was to kill boom over the loudspeaker.

"All of you are here for one reason...to win the coveted spot of head of security. You are all at the top of your fields, but only one of you will survive this, the rest of you will perish. So um...let's open the gates."

Lyra snapped down the visor to her helmet, now with her long hair tucked down into her armor, nobody could tell she was a girl. She didn't care, but thought she would be more of a target if the others knew she was female. She shifted her grip on her battle axe. Blade chomped at the bit and stamped impatiently. The gates rose, and without any signal from her, Blade charged forward. As one, they zeroed in on the first attacker. Blade spun on his haunches as he came at them from the side. He had a giant spear, and he had it aimed straight at Blade, but Blade was too quick for him and his spear stabbed empty air. Lyra readied the axe, and with one swipe, blood spewed from the stump of his neck. Without missing a beat, they went after the next opponent. By now the battle was in full swing, Lyra watched as one man ran a sword through another's chest. The crowd erupted in cheers as another went down. Lyra was going for the sword-man, but was deterred by a man jumping up with daggers aimed at her. She knew Blade couldn't move in time, and braced herself for the impact. He hit her hard, and she let herself slip out of the saddle. Prepared, she hit the ground and rolled over, still entangled in the other fighter. There was a slight burning sensation as his dagger caught her arm, but it gave her a sense of where he was. She brought her elbow back and sharply hit him with it with enough force to send him off of her. She flipped through the air, and landed cat-like in a crouch. She quickly pulled her sword out, and lunged at the man, effectively putting him out of commission. She looked for Blade, unaware of an attacker coming from behind. She noticed all too late, he was upon her. His attack was stopped short, however, Miho came in from the side, along with Akira, and they savagely attacked him. She let out a sharp whistle, and Blade immediately came for her. She wasn't worried about the dogs, Akitas could take down a full grown bear, and by the sound of it, they were almost finished with the guy. In one fluid motion, she jumped up into Blade's saddle and immediately went for the closest gladiator. He locked onto her too, swinging his mace wildly. She spurred Blade faster, and right at the last moment he leaped into the air, and kicked out viciously with his back legs. The spiked studs in his shoes connected with the man's head, and he was down. She pulled Blade up, he slid to a stop and whirled around, she found her last opponent. The man with the sword had just finished off someone. He lay on the ground, twitching and not quite dead. He left him and turned to her. For a moment they faced off, then ran full speed at each other. When she asked Blade to become airborne, the other gladiator tucked and rolled. So, a smart one, Lyra thought to herself. She smirked behind her battle mask. She'll play along for a little while, might as well make it a good show. She flipped off of Blade, and he came at her full force. She met his sword with hers, blocking every attempt at a hit, and not fully using herself to her ability. They sparred, she realized she was about to be trapped against the wall. The crowd leaned forward in anticipation of her demise. She backed quickly, and launched herself up the wall and she flipped over her attacker just as his sword met the cement. Out of the corner of her eye, Miho and Akira were moving for him.

"Stay!" she commanded, they obeyed. He was all hers. And she had had enough of the game. It was time to end it. She lowered her sword so the tip rested in the dirt. He ran at her. As he was about to connect, in a split second she dropped to the ground, sliced, and he was without a leg. He stumbled to the ground, the crowd cheered wildly. She whistled, Blade came to her, she galloped towards the downed man, who was trying to crawl away. She leaned forward, put her sword to the ground, and caught him right between the shoulder blades. He fell with a heavy thud about 10 yards away. The Klokateers jumped from their seats, pleased with the performance. She directed her gaze to where Dethklok had been sitting, but they were no longer there. She turned at the sound of the dogs barking, and saw 6 men approaching. Ah, so there they are. She trotted Blade over and stopped a few feet away, facing them. She jumped to the ground, and took off her helmet, shaking her hair so that the wind caught it and it flowed out behind her. She smiled smugly as she noticed the shocked expression on the band members' faces. Even the hard, no-nonsense expression of Offdensen faltered slightly. Her crystal blue eyes locked on his intense green ones for a brief moment. Then he regained is composure.

"Congratulations, you are the new head of Dethklok security. Report to the meeting hall in 30 minutes for your swearing in and branding," with that, Charles turned and made his way back out of the arena. The boys stayed, still staring. She mounted blade and started him forward. She whistled to the dogs, and they followed.

"What's wrong boys? Never seen a girl that could fight?" she asked as she rode past them. They just stared dumbfounded. Lyra smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kind of a filler chapter...Lyra meets the band!

Thanks for all the favs! Review if you feel like it!

Lyra, dressed in all black, her weapons strapped to her hips. Charles Offdensen stared at her from the podium, his expression hard and blank.

"You have heard the risks, and your duties. You're always to protect Dethklok, even if it means loosing your own life. I cannot stress this enough. Do you accept your responsibility, and do you swear your total allegiance to Dethklok?" he asked her.

She met his gaze.

"I do." she replied.

"Very well," Charles said, "brand her."

With that, a Klokateer came up behind her and moved her hair out of the way of the back of her neck. He raised the brander, ready to push it into the back of her neck, when Charles stepped forward.

"No," he said, "I will do it."

"Yes sire," the Klokateer stepped out of the way, handing Charles the brander.

She felt his hand strongly grip her shoulder, and he pushed the hot metal against her skin. She jumped slightly, and heard the sizzle of her own flesh and could smell it burning. After a few moments, he removed the brand from her neck and stepped back.

"You are now officially part of the Geers," he said. "Your quarters are in the main hall tower, across the hall from mine. I will be by shortly, to give you a tour and introduce you to the band."

Lyra watched him walk away, and followed the Klokateer that lead her to her room. He pushed open the big wooden double doors, revealing a barren, but large room, with double glass doors leading out to a balcony, and there was also a bathroom. The only piece of furniture was the huge bed in the center of the room. The klokateer left her alone, closing the doors on his way out. Lyra wandered slowly, making her way to the balcony. She pushed open the doors, revealing the inner courtyard of Mordhaus. She let out a long whistle. Her two dogs immediately appeared, almost out of thin air. They looked up at her, Miho barked hesitantly once.

"Wait," she commanded, then turned and disappeared back into her room.

She went for the door, and was about to swing it open when there was a loud knock. She opened the door to reveal Charles.

"I'm going to show you around, and I would like to formally introduce you to Dethklok," he told her, "follow me."

She fell in step behind him, they made their way down the deserted hallway. Lyra felt her pulse quicken, she tightened her hand around a knife at her hip. It would be so easy...

He turned around. She instantly dropped her hand to her side.

"I take it you find your room satisfactory?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Very well," he said shortly.

For the next hour, he showed her the whole of Mordhaus, and introduced her to various people she needed to know. Lyra took it all in, quietly memorizing everything Charles showed her. Finally, they made their way out to the main courtyard. There, the members of Dethklok were gathered around a large table. Two klokateers were tending to the impressive buffet of food.

"Gentlemen..." Charles said, to deaf ears. A little bladed spinning thing was flying through the air and seemed to have the band's full attention.

"Still at it with those damn little helicopters," Charles thought to himself, as he watched one sail into a tree, taking a small chunk of wood when it hit. Lyra watched, amused, as the one with long brown hair bounded over to the tree to retrieve it from where it fell. He picked it up and enthusiastically sent it spinning. The wind caught it, and it turned sharply, straight for Lyra. Charles felt his body tense for a moment. Lyra stuck her hand in the air and easily caught the thing. Charles let himself relax. Since when did those damn things make him so tense?

"Boys, as you know, this is Lyra. She will be head of security, meaning she will be there at all times-"

Being cut off as a result of Dethklok's every shortening attention span was no new thing for him.

"Hi! I'ms Toki! Yous am really pretty!" Toki eagerly ran over and offered his hand.

She never got to finish the introduction, however, as Toki was knocked harshly out of the way by the tall blonde.

"Yous must excuse my friend," he said, putting on his most seductive smile,"he don'ts knows how to behaves around such a beautiful girl," he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Charles immediately stiffened, his hands balling into fists as he watched the exchange. To what reason he was suddenly mad at Skwisgaar, he didn't know. This was a weird feeling...

"Uhhh I think I'm gonna puke..." the one with the black hair proclaimed in a deep, growling voice.

"Yeah Skwisgaar isn't she a little old for yer taste?" Pickles chimed in.

"Schyeah! You get all the ladies let schomebody elsch have a turn!" the guy with the short hair and mustache rudely shoved his way over and pushed Skwisgaar out of the way.

"Yous is just jealous," the Swede proclaimed, winked at Lyra, and went over to the food.

"Am not!"

"Murderface don't even try she's way out of your league," the black haired one grumbled.

"Guys! Let's not be rude," Charles snapped. They quieted.

"Now, that's Toki, Skwisgaar, Murderface, Nathan and Pickles," Charles said, "you are to treat Lyra with the utmost respect, am I clear?"

Nathan grumbled something in the form of "whatever." Dethklok's normal aloofness was interrupted by a loud crash and yelling. Charles immediately snapped to attention, whirling around at the direction of the sound. His body was tense and defensive, ready to strike. Lyra herself tensed as well, wondering what the commotion was going to bring. It was well known that any position working with Dethklok brought death and destruction at a moment's notice. There was a loud bark and growling. Lyra immediately relaxed. She ran in the direction of the sound, and soon found Akira and Miho surrounded by a group of klokateers trying to keep them at bay.

"Let them by!" she shouted to the group of men, "they're mine."

The guys looked at her warily. Charles appeared, along with the boys.

"What is the problem here gentlemen?" he asked.

"My lord, she proclaims these animals belong to her and to let them in," one of them replied.

Charles looked at Lyra, and she nodded.

"Puppies!" Toki excitedly broke from the group and bounded up to the dogs.

"Easy..." Lyra murmured, well aware of how Akitas react to strangers getting in their face. But the dogs stayed calm, Akira even licked Toki's face.

"Awes theys like me!" he said, "can we keeps them?" he looked at Charles.

"Absolutely not. Pets are not allowed at Mordhaus." he said.

"They will stay with me," Lyra addressed Charles, "they are very useful in my job. Good guard dogs."

Charles looked unconvinced.

"We only allow the yard wolves," Nathan grumbled.

"I don't go anywhere without them. And they don't go anywhere without me," Lyra said.

Charles was fighting within himself. There was a part of him, for reasons that he could not figure out, wanted to just give this woman anything she wanted. The other part, the business part, said to stick to his reason and not give in. He went with the first voice.

"Very well," he said, "what do they do?"

Lyra smiled. The dogs would love this, and Lyra knew Dethklok would. She scanned the group of klokateers quickly, picking out her victim. The obvious choice, the largest one. The dogs watched her pick him out.

"Kill." was the simple command she gave.

Immediately they locked onto the target and attacked full force in a fury of growls and snaps. They made short work of the guy, and when she called them off he was laying in a pool of blood twitching. Charles looked raised an eyebrow, the boys stood in awe.

"Dat was cool. They're in," Pickles said.

"Alright, they've earned their place," Charles replied.

Lyra smiled genuinely, and leaned down and allowed Miho and Akira to swarm around her for a minute.

"I have some business to attend to," Charles said, then looked at Lyra, "you know your duties."

With that, he turned and walked away. Lyra watched him for a moment, contemplating how she would go about murdering him. He was sharp, and she had her work cut out for her. But there was a creeping feeling within her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was a very intriguing man, a lot like her probably. It would be nice to get him alone...

"Stop that," she told herself, "you have a job to do."

She could not disobey her master. With one last look, she turned her attention back to Dethklok. Somehow Murderface had gotten himself stuck in a tree, and the others thought it was more fun to throw beer bottles at him instead of help him. She looked on, laughing to herself, as he shout curses at his band mates while they continued their beer bottle assault. She checked her watch. They still had a few hours until they had to get ready for their next performance. Wouldn't hurt to let them have their fun.

Coming up: Dethklok and rap collide!


End file.
